


Feliz Navidad

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, holigay drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is about to spend Christmas alone again, but her new neighbor has different plans.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 291





	Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll on Twitter which couple deserved a Christmas drabble and Supercorp won.

“Well, Christmas tree,” Lena sighed while she raised her glass filled to the rim with red wine, gaze fixed onto the three-foot short thing she bought because she felt bad nobody else did, and she didn’t want it to end up in the chipper. “I’d put presents around you if I wasn’t alone again.”

Lena chuckled dryly to herself. “Alone on Christmas again,” she mumbled as she brought her drink to her lips. “Pathetic,” she whispered around a measured sip that was more of a mouthful than a sip really. 

Frankly, she wasn’t sure why she bothered with the festivities in the slightest when it brought her nothing but melancholy. In hindsight, she should have adopted a dog, or perhaps a cat, considering cats required no walks or a Frisbee to be thrown for them to catch. Alas, she was all by herself, close to giving Bridget Jones a whirl whilst chugging the remainder of her wine.

Lena ended up in this predicament partially by choice and partially by the cruel cards fate dealt her. She was a Luthor and therefore nobody strayed within a mile of her if they could help it. Hell, her neighbors moved out two weeks ago and the unfortunate soul who hauled their stuff inside next door last week was bound to bail as well if eleven different tenants in the past nine months were anything to go by.

Family was no option either. Mommy dearest joined her brother in prison, thanks to Lena’s testimony against them. And one might think that would finally prove she wasn’t a bad seed, but people still believed she was a criminal bound to stab everyone in the back. Not that it mattered much, she’d grown used to it, except that she didn’t, and the ache within her grew bigger still.

“O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,” Lena sang quietly while she set her glass aside and leaned further back on her recliner. “How fucking miserable are we?”

Lena grabbed her bottle of wine and went to take a swig when her doorbell rang. Hmm, how unusual. Did the group of carolers meticulously avoiding her porch every year somehow forget this house belonged to a Luthor? Or was it some poor schmuck unfamiliar with the neighborhood, tasked with selling the latest useless gadget? Or perhaps a priest with a bible to drive out the demon some claimed had possessed her?

Exhaling softly, Lena sat her bottle down and got up to investigate. When she opened the door, she barely had enough time to react to a tin being shoved at her unprepared hands.

“Hi! I’m your new neighbor, Kara. Kara Danvers. I moved in a week ago and since we haven’t met yet and because it’s almost Christmas, I baked a bunch of cookies and I wasn’t sure what the appropriate amount is, so I filled up a tin. They’re all different sizes and shapes, oh and tastes too! There’s strawberry and vanilla and chocolate – my personal favorite – and some with almonds. Wait – you’re not allergic, are you? If you are, you should probably burn them or you could give them to someone else, or I could bake different ones. I’m not a baker by any means, but I’ve been practicing a lot and my sister – who always burns her batches – has a sweet tooth and she said she really likes them, and she has no reason to lie to me, so they’re good. My special secret ingredient is an extra cup of sugar and a whole lot of love. But, I’m digressing, aren’t I? It is so nice to meet you, uh, you’re Lena, right? I mean, of course, you are. I’ve seen your face everywhere. I didn’t think you’d live here, what are the odds?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lena responded without paying her rambling neighbor much attention. “Thank you for the cookies. If you’d like me to reimburse you for your expenses, I’d be happy to-”

“No wait,” the neighbor – Kara – rushed out. “Wait, I’m actually a fan, sort of? Not like a groupie or a stalker or anything, err, let me start over because I think we got off on the wrong foot. So, um, hi, my name is Kara Danvers, I’m a reporter at Catco Worldwide Magazine, and your latest research to restore the rainforest and push affordable housing is impressive. And I-”

“Mommy, you forgot to invite her,” a small voice perked up.

Lena took a moment to observe her neighbor, fully this time. The second she did, a gush of wind swept the air out of her lungs. The woman in front of her had dark blonde hair with light curls, blue eyes behind glasses, perfectly rosy cheeks, and plump smiling lips. Was love at first sight still a thing? If not, she could blame the wine for the jitters in her stomach.

But then Lena’s gaze traveled to the child at Kara’s side. The little girl had a smile much the same as her mother’s, though her hair and her eyes were brown. With the pair of them smiling at her, Lena found herself returning the gesture.

“Oh R-Gosh,” Kara uttered, clutching her daughter, moving the girl to stand in front of her. “I almost forgot to introduce my daughter, Samantha.”

“Sam,” the little girl corrected, sticking out her hand.

Lena internally gasped at the lack of gloves while there was snow outside, but when she shook the girl’s hand, it was warmer than her own, and unlike popular belief, she wasn’t cold-blooded.

“Hello, Sam,” Lena greeted, smile widening. “It is lovely to meet you.”

“I helped mommy bake the cookies.”

“Oh, did you really?” Lena spoke in awe, and she was, truly. She adored children and would leap at the opportunity to hold a baby if someone let her. “You must be very big.”

“I’m almost five,” Sam declared, holding up her hand, wiggling her fingers. “Tomorrow’s my birthday.”

“We, um, we were wondering if you’d like to celebrate with us,” Kara asked, wringing her hands together. “I bought a lot of food and I don’t think we can eat it all,” she explained with a chuckle, twirling a lock of her hair.

“And we eat a lot,” Sam added, “because we’re-”

“Big eaters!” Kara filled in, cheeks red while she used her hand to hush her daughter.

Lena laughed lightly at Kara’s embarrassment, but her laughter faded when it sank in they wanted her to be their guest, at a birthday party, on Christmas. She involuntary staggered a step when she realized she shook hands with Samantha, which was the most contact Lena had in years. The easy breeziness in which her new neighbor made contact drew a tear from the corner of Lena’s eye.

Kara – good-natured and genuine by heart it seemed – swept away the teardrop with the pad of her thumb. “Are you okay?” she whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek, and something in the heavy sigh she exhaled in between words and the way she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, felt as though she knew Lena wasn’t before she even asked.

Lena’s heartstrings tugged at this beacon of hope on her doorstep, hope that she wasn’t alone in the world after all and that she belonged. She wasn’t the sentimental type, not usually, but somehow this stranger made her long for a cookie-cutter Christmas where they would sing songs together and toast to each other’s health.

“No,” Lena admitted, which was harder than she thought it would be yet expressing her emotions never felt so easy. “But I will be,” she assured her neighbor with a smile. “Thank you.”

Kara withdrew her hand, wincing visibly. “I’m sorry if I…um, if that was too much,” she stuttered, the waterfall now near speechless. “I’m an affectionate, touchy person, and I know that’s not everyone’s cup of coffee, err, tea. Cup of tea? Sorry, English doesn’t always agree with me.”

Lena opened her mouth to ask Kara where she was from, originally, but then she felt little fingers wrap around her index finger, tugging one second, and maybe Lena had a bit too much to drink because she stumbled forward, and the next second, Samantha eased her grip.

Samantha smiled up innocently and nodded at something her mother whispered in her ear. “Do you want to build a snowman?” she questioned, and before Lena had the slightest chance to decline, Samantha’s lips curled down in a pout.

There was no way Lena could possibly say no to that sweet little face and then Kara smiled at her as though she knew she was a goner, and she was. Lena barely met this adorable mother-daughter duo and they already managed to restore her Christmas spirit rather than Grinch it out. There was something about the two of them that felt out of this world, surreal.

“I have a carrot and a scarf around here somewhere,” Lena told the little girl, winking at her. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara, Lena learned as she stood outside on a carpet of snow, building a snowman, was a single mother, who adopted Samantha when she found her when she was a baby. Aside from juggling parenthood and her job as a reporter, Kara mentioned she worked out a lot, and Lena wouldn’t be surprised if her fit neighbor had abs hidden underneath the layers of her jacket and her sweater. She tried not to give it too much thought, but as a single queer woman, her mind wandered places.

Samantha lapsed into silence now and then, to the point where one would think she wasn’t there. She didn’t put any gloves on until Kara forced her to after Lena commented on the cold sending a chill down her spine. The little girl hoisted up a ball of snow, twice the size of her head, and clapped her hands at her accomplishment.

“Would you like to give him his nose?” Lena asked when they were almost done, holding out the carrot.

Samantha nodded and stretched her arms out.

“Oh,” Lena whispered when the little girl looked at her specifically. “May I?” she asked, turning her head to look at Kara.

“Of course, Lena,” Kara confirmed with a warm smile.

Lena crouched down to pick up Samantha and the fact someone trusted her enough to be near their child almost brought her to tears. She lifted the girl carefully onto her shoulders and rose to her feet so Samantha could add the carrot to their creation.

“Hi, Olaf,” Samantha giggled after pushing the carrot into the snowman’s snowy face. “Mommy, can Lena have hot chocolate with us?”

“You’ll have to ask Lena, sweetiepie,” Kara answered, ruffling Samantha’s hair before lifting her daughter off of Lena’s shoulders.

“Pleaseeee,” Samantha said with a pout.

“Hot chocolate milk?” Lena gasped. “This must be my lucky day. I’d love to have a cup, thank you.”

“Go run along, sweetheart,” Kara told her daughter, patting her on the shoulder.

As the child ran inside, Lena figured this was the moment where Kara would kindly break it to her she had overstayed her welcome and to ask her to make up an excuse next time, to avoid spending more time together. Kara was simply being polite and neighborly, and not interested in a third wheel.

“Sam asked Santa for a friend this year,” Kara shared with a deep sigh. “Thank you for being so sweet with her. I know we sort of bombarded you with all of our requests and it means a lot to me that you’ll be visiting us tomorrow.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Lena said, genuinely grateful. Her pulse quickened when Kara took her hand in hers.

“You’re welcome,” Kara whispered, giving Lena’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Kara,” Lena started, inhaling a breath while she scraped her courage together. “Can I take you out for lunch sometime?”

Kara stopped walking for a moment and smiled. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you. Feliz Navidad. Gelukkige Kerst. Joyeux Noël! :-)


End file.
